Híbrido
by Belle the Dog
Summary: Leo se ha escapado de casa, eso fue hace 10 Años, cuando teníamos 5 años, mis hermanos y yo nos sentimos mal por el trato que le dimos, al igual que nuestros padres, pero entonces ¿Quién es el extraño guerrero que se parece a nuestro hermano menor?AU más información adentro, múltiples POV
1. Chapter 1

Uf, sí ya empecé con otra, la verdad no sé que pasa que mi musa no me deja en paz, tengo como 3 ideas para fics de tortugas T.T ya no se que hacer, bueno algún día las publicaré, por lo mientras dejo esta, sí, cambie muchas cosas porque es un AU, pero aún así hay tortugas lo prometo, espero no se enojen por el cambio que le hice a Leo, es que quería hacerlo diferente para el universo en el que se desarrollaría esta historia y pues así salió.

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, fin.

Leonardo POV

-¿Por qué no es una tortuga?

-¿Están seguros que es nuestro hermano?

-Es muy raro.

-El sí es un monstruo.

Todas estas palabras las escuchaba por parte de mis hermanos, y me lastimaban, me dolía saber que ninguno de mis hermanos mayores me quería, lo peor es que las escuchaba a diario, no solo por su parte sino también en la escuela, pero ahí era peor, mis hermanos actuaban como si no me conocieran, y no hacían nada para detener los abusos y a los matones, mis padres me decían que me querían como a los demás, pero no hacían nada para evitar que me trataran mal, supongo que por eso no les importa que salga y vuelva cuando quiera.

Observé mi apariencia en el charco de agua que se encontraba justo frente a mí.

Miré el pelaje azul oscuro que cubría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mis orejas puntiagudas como las de un can y mi cola esponjosa y curva, comencé a tocar las manchas de color azul claro de mis manos y pies, parecía que tenía guantes y zapatos, a pesar de que no me gustaba usarlos, también en la punta de mi cola tenía una mancha, me toqué mi cara, la máscara de pelaje claro de alguna forma me reconfortaba.

Comencé a tocar las protecciones que tenía.

Eran naturales, eran placas de hueso, como los caparazones de mis hermanos, supongo que era lo único que teníamos en común.

Tenía varias de estas, una me atravesaba de la nuca a la nariz, pero no es muy ancha que digamos, era del ancho de mi nariz, tenía otra que me atravesaba desde la base del cuello a la entrepierna, era como el doble del ancho de la de mi nariz, en mis brazos y piernas tenía unas placas todas en la parte superficial del brazo que iban desde la muñeca hasta antes del codo y la rodilla, finalmente tenía su "caparazón" que era una línea de cinco placas no muy largas que iban desde la base del cuello hasta la base de la cola.

-¿Por qué no hablas?

-Aparte de raro tenía que ser mudo también!

-Di algo, defiéndete!

-Miren sus ojos!

-Ni siquiera un gato tiene ojos así.

-No es de nosotros.

-No pertenece a ningún lado.

-Eres un monstruo de la naturaleza.

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos y me tapé las orejas como las voces en mi cabeza continuaban, podía sentir las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, finalmente las voces se detuvieron por lo que abrí los ojos, volví a asomarme al charco para ver mis ojos, mis pupilas eran negras mientras que el iris era azul, hasta ahí me podía considerar normal porque la parte que debería ser blanca era verde claro.

Mientras más veía mi reflejo más me enojaba conmigo, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer así?!, yo no quería este sufrimiento, era demasiado para mí, a lo mejor era uno de esos experimentos de los que hemos oído en la clase de historia.

Recuerdo que nos explicaron cómo es que nacieron los mutantes, bueno, el planeta actual, es una historia bastante aburrida, pero yo recuerdo que:

Hace millones de años, bueno no tanto, pero si hace bastante tiempo, los humanos experimentaban con unas cosas que causaron residuos tóxicos o radioactivos, no sé cuál es la diferencia pero sigo, estos desechos causaban que las personas que tuvieran contacto con él mutaran y tuvieran formas de animales o cosas gelatinosas, lo mismo pasaba con los animales, poco a poco los mutantes comenzaron a aparecer en las calles, varias personas los mataron, pero llegaron a tal punto, de que había tantos que era prácticamente imposible exterminarlos, por lo que la sociedad terminó "aceptándolos", todo lo demás es aburrido y ya ni presté atención, de lo que sí es que estoy encerrado en un domo al que llamamos "ciudad" alejados de los "salvaje".

Camino hasta el domo y apoyo mi mano en el mientras lo limpio con la otra y observo la exuberante "selva" de afuera, esta toda verde y el cielo se ve limpio, creo que inclusive el agua de afuera es limpia, siempre vengo aquí a observar lo que podía ser mi vida en libertad, sin tener que sufrir a los matones o el desprecio de mi familia, pero creo que por fin me iré.

Tengo 5 años y soy mucho más independiente de lo que lo son la mayoría de los adultos aquí, mutantes y humanos por igual.

Será mejor que regrese a casa a escondidas y agarre mis cosas y me escape.

Ya no seré el Hamato Leonardo que era el menor de los hijos de Hamato Yoshi-Splinter y Tang Shen-Shard, ni seré conocido como el que era hermano menor de Hamato Raphael, Hamato Donatello, Hamato Michelangelo y Hamato Miwa/Karai.

Mi nombre es Hamato Leonardo o como seré conocido en el futuro, el Sexto Híbrido Alpha.

Espero no haya estado tan mal, jeje -_-U

Acepto ideas, mientras tanto trataré de ver como calmo a mi musa que me sigue dando ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el sig. cap, aclararé unas cosas antes nada más.

-La letra en curisva será para flashbacks o cuando se hable del pasado.

-La letra normal para el presente/normal.

-[La letra entre corchetes para cuando se hable en lenguaje de señas]

-"La letras entre comillas y cursiva para pensamientos"

Espero no cause mucha confusión n.ñ.

Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen.

10 Años después.

-Carajo, Vamos a llegar tarde!¡Y todo por tu culpa!

-No es mi culpa.

-Claro que lo es.

-Quieren… por favor… Callarse … y apurarse? Seguramente… ya empezó… la clase… de Química.

En un salón con las paredes pintadas de color crema varios chicos mutantes y humanos se encontraban sentados en sus bancas con libros ya abiertos sobre sus paletas mientras el maestro un mono mutante al que todos llamaban Dr. Rockwell pasaba lista.

-Abril O´neil?

-Presente.

La chica que se sentaba en la tercera fila hasta el frente levantó una mano mientras con la otra movía su cabello rojizo fuera de su cara, acto seguido, se volteó para platicar con sus otras dos compañeras.

El maestro lo anotó mientras seguía pasando lista.

-Miwa, y tus hermanos?-Le preguntó su compañera que se sentaba detrás en la fila a su lado, su cabellos corto y negro estaba adornado por luces de color morado, llevaba unos lentes de color rojo y labial rosa pálido.

-No tengo ni idea, la última vez que los vi, Mikey estaba tratando de sacar unas papas de una máquina expendedora.-Miwa estaba sentada frente a la banca de Irma, el cabello de Miwa era corto como el de Irma también era negro, solo que el de ella estaba teñido de rubio en la nuca.

-Rafa se volvió a escapar?-Abril estaba sentada del lado derecho de Miwa e Irma.

-Sí, creo que llegó a las 3 de la mañana, Splinter lo regaño, pero si vieras las ojeras que trae.

-Y a qué hora se levantó?

-Como 5 minutos antes de irnos.

Irma soltó una pequeña risa- Con razón están llegando tarde-

-Muy bien-Comenzó el profesor Rockwell-Como estábamos viendo la clase anterior-Todos se quejaron y sacaron sus libretas para comenzar a anotar el tema.

Abruptamente las puerta del salón se abrió por lo que todos voltearon hacia atrás, inclusive el maestro para encontrarse a tres tortugas jadeando de cansancio.

-Se Puede saber porque tan tarde hermanos Hamato?

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Nos permite pasar por favor?-Donatello interrumpió a su hermano menor.

-Pasen y siéntense.

Los 3 asintieron, Raph se sentó al fondo justo al lado de su mejor amigo Casey con el que chocó su puño y se puso a platicar, Mikey se sentó en el medio del salón junto a su amigo Pete la paloma y se pusieron a armas bolitas de papel, mientras que Don se fue hasta el frente y se sentó junto a April sacando rápidamente sus útiles.

Durante toda la clase Rafa y Casey se la pasaron hablando y haciendo relajo mientras que Mikey y Pete les aventaban bolitas de papel a sus compañeros y hacían tonterías, en cambio sus otros 2 hermanos estuvieron respondiendo las preguntas y los ejercicios del profesor, solo que Donnie de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente hacia April.

Finalmente después de 4 insoportables horas encerrados en el salón tocó la campana para salir a recreo, unos cuántos salieron mientras otros se quedaban dentro, aprovechando que no estaba la directora.

Casey y Rafa de inmediato fueron hacia el pequeño patio donde se encontraron con Slash, que era de 1ro de bachillerato agarraron un balón y comenzaron a hacer dominadas.

Mikey y Pete corrieron a la tienda para encontrarse con sus amigos Malaquías que iba un grado más abajo que ellos, por lo que era de 2do de secundaria y Leatherhead que iba un grado arriba, en 1ro de bachillerato pero como había ido a concurso acababa de llegar, los 4 se formaron en la fila mientras platicaban animosamente sobre caricaturas y videojuegos.

Miwa salió junto a April e Irma y se sentaron en el patio para seguir platicando.

-Vamos, tú puedes, solo un poco más.

Fearless un "lobo" albino se encontraba recargado en uno de los árboles del bosque con los brazos cruzados, observando hacia las copas de los árboles.

De repente frente a él cayó Leonardo quién rápidamente se levantó, aunque terminó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

Leo asintió mientras movía una de sus manos.

-Bien, ya acabamos, vamos con los demás.

Leo volvió a asentir mientras agarraba de la mano a Fearless que era aproximadamente un tercio más alto y caminaron hasta un claro.

En el claro había más animales, la mayoría de ellos eran bípedos, aunque también había cuadrúpedos, entre ellos había unos cuántos humanos, pero eran muy pocos.

Todos estaban en pequeños grupos, al parecer comiendo y hablando.

Fearless y Leo se acercaron a uno de los grupos en los que estaban:

Belle un dragón/lobo, su cuerpo era de color blanco con manchas negras, su cabello era corto y picudo de color naranja/naranja claro, de su cabeza sobresalían 2 pequeños cuernos grises y de su espalda 2 alas, su ojos derecho era rojo mientras que el izquierdo era amarillo y su cola era larga y terminaba en un mechón de pelo, esta era azul claro con rayas oscuras.

Keo un gato/insecto, poseía un "caparazón" café del que salían alas de insecto, su hocico, manos y pies eran de color verde mientras el resto de su cuerpo era gris oscuro con manchas color rosa claro, su cabello era azul y entre el sobresalía un cuerno, su cuello estaba adornado de espinas rosadas y en su pecho tenía un pedazo de pelaje gris claro, era ciego del ojo derecho en el cual tenía una visible cicatriz.

Lux un lobo/erizo, su pelaje era color aguamarina oscuro y le cubría casi todo el cuerpo excepto la manos/pies y la cara, estos eran de color canela oscuro y su piel estaba adornada de rayas cafés, desde la punta de su cabellos hasta la base de la cola corría una línea de color azul verdoso oscuro mientras que sus muñecas, tobillos y punta de las orejas eran verde oscuro, so cola era mediana y se dividía al final.

Y Dark Light una "zorra", su pelaje era de color púrpura oscuro, su cabellos era de color morado con las puntas de color azul, entre su cabellos se podía distinguir un cuerno roto, el pelaje de su pecho al igual que su cola y la punta de sus alas era rosa pálido mientras que sus patas, hocico, cola, rayas debajo de sus ojos y punta de las orejas era rosa claro, la estrella de su estómago era rosa fuerte.

Fearlees se sentó junto a Keo y se puso a platicar mientras que Belle y Dark leían por lo que Leo se sentó al lado de Lux, agarró una de las frutas que estaban frente a él y se puso a comer, ambos en silencio hasta que lux se volteó y con lenguaje de señas le preguntó-[Todo bien?]-

Leo dejó la fruta en su regazo y le respondió-[Sí, es solo que el ejercicio no me salía, por lo que me frustré un poco]

-[No me estás diciendo todo]

-[Bueno… es que he estado pensando en… en mi familia]

-[Nosotros somos tu familia]

-[Sí, lo sé me refería a mi otra familia]

-[ A los encerrados no?]

Leo asintió-[Me gustaría volver a verlos]

-[Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, creo yo]

-[¿Cómo?]

-[Pues, para nuestra graduación nos dejan, en algunas ocasiones, ir a los domos]

-[¿Cómo sabes eso?]

-[Me lo dijo Feather]-Lux señaló a un Griffin, el cuerpo de esté era café y una plumas cubrían por completo su cabeza que eran de color azul claro, tenía un mechón de cabello naranja y amarillo y sus manos/pies eran de color rosa pálido como garras de ave y su cola de iba degradando desde la base de color azul oscuro a blanco en su punta, el Griffin sintió que lo veían por lo que volteo para dirigirle una sonrisa y siguió hablando con un león de color melado, se cabello era rojo y toda una línea de pelo le recorría le espalda hasta que terminaba como su cola, sus manos/pies y hocico eran de color arena.

-[¿Y cómo supo él si tiene nuestra edad?]

-[Se lo dijo Nava]-Y señaló al León.

-[Pues, sí me gustaría]

-[Hay que hablar con los demás]

-[Pues diles tú, yo todavía tengo hambre y ya casi acaba el descaso]

Lux suspiró mientras se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaban los demás para decirles sobre la idea, mientras les decía de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Leo que trataba de seguir comiendo ignorando las miradas que le dirigían, finalmente Keo se acercó.

-Veremos que podemos hacer Little Bro.

Leo levantó la cabeza para ver el guiño del gato y le sonrió agradecido.

Esperaba ver a sus hermanos pronto.

Acabó -_-U espero les haya gustado y no los haya echo muchas bolas XD si quieren dejar review son bienvenidos, si no pues, ni modo-w-

Y les dejo las edades.

Miwa/Karai: 16 años.

April: 16 años.

Casey: 16 años.

Slash: 18 años.

Leatherhead: 18 años.

Raphael: 15 años

Donatello: 15 años

Michelangelo: 15 años.

Leonardo: 15 años.

Lux: 15 años.

Fearless: 16 años.

Dark Light: 16 años.

Belle: 14 años (Yo :D)

Keo: 15 años.

Malaquías: 13 años.

Pete: 16 años.

Y por si acaso

Nava: 18 años

Feather: 15 años.


End file.
